A wheel loader has conventionally been used to move soil, rocks and stones, and other objects (which are also referred to as a loaded object) from one place to another. For example, a wheel loader can load soil, rocks and stones, and/or other objects on another transportation machine such as a dump truck so that the dump truck can thereafter transport the objects to a waste site.
The wheel loader is provided with a work implement which performs such works as excavation and loading. In general, an operator performs such works as excavation and loading while the operator watches a state of the work implement provided in front of the wheel loader. The work implement itself, however, may block a field of view of the operator, and as a result of inability to watch a region, efficiency in works by the work implement has been lowered.
PTD 1 shows assistance for checking surroundings of a hydraulic excavator by arranging cameras around the hydraulic excavator, picking up images, and generating images from a point of view from above.